The invention relates to a moulded case low voltage multipole circuit breaker.
The increased powers installed require protective circuit breakers with greater performances, notably able to break short-circuit currents of very high intensity. The solutions proposed or implemented at the present time use complicated devices, such as arcing contacts or current flow circuits favouring an arc blow-out.
The object of the present invention is to enable a moulded case circuit breaker with improved breaking capacity to be achieved using particularly simple and efficient means.